A Second Childhood
by H. Morgan
Summary: When Tim is reduced to a 5 year-old the team learns of the abusive past he's been hiding and Tony must step up when he is the only one little Timmy trusts. Established Tiva, mentions child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Tim is reduced to a 5 year-old the team learns of the abusive past he's been hiding and Tony must step up when he is the only one little Timmy trusts.  
**Categories:** AU, Established Tiva. Family, hurt/comfort, angst, drama. Season 6.  
**Warnings:** Mentions past child abuse.  
**Notes:** I've read a few stories where the team are reduced to children and Gibbs becomes like a father to them and I decided that I wanted to try something different! Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how to comprehend what he was currently seeing in front of him. It had started out as a normal morning as he was getting ready for work when he had gotten a call from one of his teammates. His phone had lite up with the call from one Tim McGee (or as he had him listed in his phone; McGeek) but when Tony had answered it wasn't what he expected. He had expected to hear that the team was being called in early to a scene or that McGee needed a ride into work. What he heard was the whining of a dog and the scratching at a door by the dog's claws. Tony had hung up and tried calling the junior agent twice before quickly grabbing his things and rushing out the door to head for the younger man's apartment.

It had been a long three weeks for the MCRT as they ran around in circles trying to find and stop a group of Navy wives would had somehow created a sort of serum that turned grown men and women back into children. They never kept their _volunteers_ as children for longer than a week or two; depending on the sort of research they were looking for. The woman seemed to be looking for the perfect child because they couldn't have their own. The team had learned that those given the serum and reduced to children didn't remember anything of their adult lives. It was almost like they really were toddlers and young children yet again in body and mind. When the team had finally apprehended the group of six woman behind everything it had almost ended badly for everyone.

They had taken a two other teams with them to the abandoned and rundown farmhouse the woman had been using. Tim and two other members of the second team had been sent to the barn while Tony, Gibbs and another agent went into the house. Ziva and the last three agents had been spread out over the acres; all of them searching for the woman and the serum so it could be locked away. They had quickly collected up four of them woman; two in the house as they were trying to destroy some evidence that linked them and two outside trying to make a run for it. A fifth had given herself up only to turn a gun on herself and the sixth had been found by Tim and the other agents in the barn; with a bomb.

Everyone else had been collected at the cars when the bomb had gone off and they watched as the barn was destroyed; none of them knowing for several minutes if they had just lost three of their agents. When all three agents had emerged a little banged up and blood but alive they were all relieved. They were even better when Vance had given them all a three day weekend once all the paper work and reports were filled out, signed and turned in. It didn't take long when they had a motivation like that on their plate.

Tony had remembered Ziva and Abby talking about heading down to New Orleans for the three days to relax and for Abby to visit with her brother and niece. He knew that Gibbs would be spending his days off either working in his basement or still head into work anyway. He wasn't too sure what Ducky or Jimmy would be up to for the three days and they had already been gone by the time he was getting around to asking them. He and Tim had talked about what they were going to be doing themselves. Tim had mentioned something about taking Sarah home to see their mother because neither sibling had seen her in a while.

The senior field agent thought about calling Gibbs and Ziva about the strange phone call he had gotten from McGee but he had decided to wait and see what was going on with the younger agent. When he had pulled up behind the Porsche that was his friend's prized vehicle he knew that McGee was still at home. After he had reached the apartment door and knocked he had heard McGee's dog barking and when there was no answer Tony decided to pick the lock. When he had finally gotten the door open he was cautious as he stepped into the apartment. Jethro the dog wasn't in the living room as Tony moved through the apartment, calling out for McGee. As he stepped into the bedroom he found the dog sitting at the bathroom door but as soon as the dog spotted him he started growling; baring his teeth at Tony.

It took a few minutes but Tony was able to calm the dog down and once Jethro knew who he was the dog had turned his attention back to the bathroom door. Tony thought that maybe something had happened to McGee while he was showering. He found Tim's phone on the floor by the bed as he made his way over to the door. When he knocked and called out to Tim, there again was no answer. He announced that he was coming in just in case Tim was just ignoring him. He barely had the bathroom door open before he heard the crying and Jethro had pushed himself in and headed for the bathtub. The sight before him had frozen Tony in his tracks at the bathroom door.

The screaming cry from the bathroom and the rustling of the shower curtain brought Tony back to himself as he looked down to see Jethro trying to get into the bathtub with the small child that was cowering into the back of the tub and pulling the curtain around himself. Tony shook his head to clear it and whistled at the dog who turned to look at him, as did the little boy. Tony couldn't get passed the wide, sparkling bright green eyes of the small child. Taking the dog's collar, Tony quickly pulled him out of the bathroom and shut the door before he could get back in; causing the dog to start scratching and whining at the door once again.

Tony returned his attention to the small boy who couldn't have been older then four years old as he stepped up to the tub and knelt down. He smiled at the child and just watched him for a moment. He clearly knew this was his best friend; the sandy blond hair and green eyes were a tell all that this child was once the adult Timothy McGee. Not to mention the way too big MIT shirt the child seemed to be tangled in at the moment. He wasn't all to sure what he should do now. He really wanted to call the boss who had more experience with children but Tony wasn't sure how the obviously scared boy would feel about a house full of people at the moment.

"Hello."

The small whisper from the child brought Tony out of his thoughts once again and he smiled at the little boy for the second time.

"Hi." He moved so he was on his knees and a little more comfortable sitting on the floor. "My name is Tony, what's yours?"

"Timothy McGee, Sir."

"How old are you Tim?"

"I'm five years old, Sir."

"Wow, five years old." Tony really had no idea what he was doing. "Tell me Tim, how long have you been in here?"

"Two days, Sir." Timmy replied, holding up two fingers.

"You've been here all by yourself for two days?" Tony couldn't believe it. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, Sir." Timmy shook his head in the negative before leaning forward like he needed to tell Tony a secret; causing Tony to lean forward as well. "That dog was out there and it scares me."

Tony chuckled, "You don't have to worry about Jethro, he'd loves yo... people. Especially kids."

Timmy's eyes widened and he shook his head again, "I don't like big dogs. They hurt when they bite."

"Well, why don't we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat. I'll lock Jethro up in the bedroom so he doesn't bother you, how does that sound?"

"Yes, please."

Tony nodded and stood, stretching a moment before reaching his hand out for the young boy. He didn't say anything when Timmy hesitated a moment before taking his hand and allowing Tony to help him out of the tub. Timmy stayed behind him as they left the bathroom and bedroom. Jethro tried to follow but Tony quickly closed the bedroom door before the dog could get out. He knew that if little Tim had been sitting, hiding in the bathroom for two days and hadn't eaten anything himself there was a good chance that Jethro hadn't either. Tony helped Timmy up into a chair at the kitchen table before heading for the fridge.

"So what should we make?" He asked as he rummaged through what his best friend had to eat.

"Oatmeal with starberries?"

Tony turned to the kid with a confused look, "Starberries? Do you mean strawberries?"

Timmy nodded. Tony returned to looking through the fridge and freezer. He located the frozen strawberries in the freezer and then found the oatmeal in the cupboard. He was quick on making the food for the kid and while Timmy was occupied with his oatmeal and glass of milk Tony poured food and water into Jethro's dishes and took them to the bedroom for the dog. When he was finished with that he returned to the kitchen to check on Timmy before stepping back into the living room and pulling his cell phone out. He quickly hit speed dial one and put the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. As he waited for the boss to answer, he moved so that he still had an eye on the young child.

_"Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Hey Boss, I'm at McGee's. We uh... we've got a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When Tim is reduced to a 5 year-old the team learns of the abusive past he's been hiding and Tony must step up when he is the only one little Timmy trusts.  
**Categories:** AU, Established Tiva. Family, hurt/comfort, angst, drama. Season 6.  
**Warnings:** Mentions past child abuse.  
**Notes: **Wow, I wasn't expecting that many reviews for the first chapter. Glad so many people like this story already. It's going to be a slow start but bare with me.

* * *

While waiting on the arrival of Gibbs, Tony knew he had to take Jethro out for a walk but he didn't want to leave Timmy by himself. Making his decision, Tony grabbed Jethro's leash before stepping back into the small kitchen. Timmy was still sitting at the table with most of his oatmeal eaten and all his milk gone. The boy was still eating when Tony sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey, I have to take Jethro for a walk real quick." Tony watched as Timmy's eyes widened and his breath started coming in quick puffs. "Easy, you can come with me or stay here. I'll be quick, no more then ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

Tony nodded, "That's right, no more then that. You can stay here and finish your oatmeal."

Timmy hesitated, looking between Tony and his oatmeal before seemingly coming to a decision of his own. He nodded at Tony and went back to eating. The older man figured that was his cue to get Jethro and take him for a walk as fast as possible. Heading for the bedroom he was quick to show the dog the leash as he was opening the door so that Jethro knew what was going on. He also grabbed up Tim's cell phone; quickly clicking through the features as he walked. Stepping back into the kitchen he kept Jethro at his side as he stopped and leaned towards the young boy.

"Here, this will count down the ten minutes. If the timer goes off and I'm not back, I'll give ya five dollars. Deal?"

Timmy smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, Sir."

Tony was proud of himself for thinking of something that the boy seemed to understand and like. He sat the phone down next to the boy's empty milk glass and headed out the door with Jethro. He did remember to snatch of Tim's keys and lock the door behind him before stuffing the keys into his pocket with his own. It didn't take long for him to get outside with the dog and he allowed Jethro to guide him wherever Tim usually walked him after work. While he was walking the dog, Tony thought over everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes since he had found Tim in the bathtub.

He wasn't even paying attention until he realized that Jethro was leading him back towards the apartment. As they were heading up the steps to enter the building he heard a car pulling up. Turning around he spotted Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky all getting out of the Charger across the street and heading for him. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that he left a five year old by himself; a scared five year old to be exact.

"Where is Timothy?" Ducky asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"In the apartment eating."

"You left him alone!" Ziva ran up the steps. "He is just a child!"

"He's afraid of the dog." Tony stated, "I asked him if he wanted to come with me but he wanted to finish eating."

Ziva seemed like she wanted to punch him in the shoulder much like Abby would but instead she pushed passed him and started running up the three flights of stairs for Tim's apartment; the men just followed her. By the time they had reached the apartment door Ziva already had the lock picked and was straightening back up.

"You couldn't wait just two minutes? I had the keys."

"You were taking too long." She replied as she opened the door and stepped inside just as Tony's phone alarm went off.

He stepped in with the dog and headed for the bedroom to lock Jethro up once again as he pulled his phone from his pocket and turning the alarm off. It had indicated that the ten minutes were up. He knew that even though he had walked through the door just as the alarm went off he was still going to give the five dollars to Timmy because the little boy seemed so happy about the deal they had made. With Jethro locked up he was just turning around after closing the door when there was a loud scream and suddenly little Timmy was running out of the kitchen, spotted him and made a beeline straight for him. Before Tony could react, Timmy was hiding behind his legs, clinging to his jeans.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked as the others exited the kitchen with concerned looks on their faces.

"I went to check and make sure our young Timothy was alright and nothing was wrong." Ducky explained.

"That doesn't explain the screaming and running." Tony knelt down to be eye level with the little boy. "Hey, Buddy. What's the matter? Ducky just wants to make sure you're not injured or anything."

Timmy's eyes were wide and shedding tears as he shook his head and leaning into Tony to whisper to him yet again. Tony knew though that Tim was just a young child and most children didn't actually know the concept of lowering their voice when whispering so even though the other three adults were across the room; he knew they would end up hearing everything.

"He'll see them and ask questions and the Admiral doesn't like that. He'll be mad at me."

Tony was confused and wanted to turn to Gibbs and Ducky; ask for their help but he knew he needed to keep his focus on the child in front of him. He didn't notice the worried and almost angered faces of Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky from just a few feet away.

"See what Tim?"

Timmy shook his head again but kept his mouth shut. The tears started up again and instead of pushing the kid, Tony slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around the small body. As he did so he felt Timmy's arms wrap around his neck and hold on tightly. Making sure he had a tight grip but not where it would hurt the young boy, Tony stood up with him in his arms and turned to their audience. Gibbs was pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"Ziver, go and pick up some things for Tim. He's going to need clothes and things a five year old would like." Gibbs handed her his credit card. "Take the dog with you and drop him off at my house. I'll keep him until we get this sorted out."

"Yes, Gibbs."

Ziva took the credit card and slipped it into her pocket before heading for the bedroom to collect Jethro the dog. As she came closer to them, Tony could feel Timmy tightening his grip and trying to bury himself closer to Tony. The older man stepped to the side to allow the child the distance he seemed to need from everyone else. He caught the small smile that Ducky shot him out of the corner of his eye and decided to ignore it. He kept his attention on the little boy in his arms.

"Tim, we need Ducky to make sure you're okay. How about I stay with you while he does the exam?" Tony asked the little boy. "Does that sound like a good compromise? I promise nobody is going to tell the Admiral, he won't get mad at you."

"He's always mad at me." Timmy whispered again.

Nobody knew what to say to that. Even Ziva had stopped in her tracks as she was coming out of the bedroom with Jethro on a leash. After a moment she seemed to come back to herself and headed for the door with the dog, taking the car keys from Gibbs as she walked by him and Ducky. They waited until she and the dog were gone before turning back to the matter at hand. It took Tony a good ten minutes to get Tim to agree to an exam by Ducky while they waited for Ziva to return with clothes that actually fit him. Tony took Timmy into the bedroom and Ducky followed while Gibbs stayed in the living room and pulled his phone out to make some calls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** When Tim is reduced to a 5 year-old the team learns of the abusive past he's been hiding and Tony must step up when he is the only one little Timmy trusts.  
**Categories:** AU, Established Tiva. Family, hurt/comfort, angst, drama. Season 6.  
**Warnings:** Mentions past child abuse.  
**Notes: **Okay, so I realize that my story has a few similarities as **HarmonFreak1**'s _McBaby_. I didn't even think about that until after I had these chapters written out already. I will say that I've been working on this story for months but I never posted it because I wasn't too sure about where I wanted to go with it until now. For the guest who bitched me out about the similarities, this is called fanfiction for a reason. There are going to be many stories out there with similar plots. I will give **HarmonFreak1** credit for the ideas that are similar only because they posted their story first. If anyone wants to keep complaining, just stop. You don't have to read the story. If anyone bitches at me for the similarities and "stealing", I will report you. Thanks to everyone else that love the story.

* * *

By the time they were finished in the bedroom, Gibbs was off the phone. When Tony stepped out of the bedroom with Timmy holding his hand in what seemed like a death grip, Gibbs knew the little boy did not like what had just transpired. Ignoring his boss, Tony took Timmy back into the kitchen where he sat him down at the table and got a cup of juice from the fridge for him. He then rummaged through the cupboards knowing his friend had a package of cookies somewhere. He found them hidden behind the cereal. Pulling out three cookies, he sat them down in front of the little boy before heading back into the living room to talk with Gibbs and Ducky.

"...and physically he is fine." Ducky was just finishing explaining the exam to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, "I've told Vance and he has agents going to check on Wilson and Mira."

Tony had completely forgotten about the other two agents that had been caught in the explosion with Tim. If Tim had been reduced to a five year old, he was pretty sure agents Ryan Wilson and Olivia Mira were too. Suddenly realizing that Agent Wilson had a wife and two daughters, Tony couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out. He only sobered up when Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?"

"First we make sure McGee is taken care of." Gibbs replied, watching Tony closely.

"So he'll be staying with you."

"No, Tony." Gibbs knew his Senior Field Agent wasn't going to like this. "You're the one he seems to trust."

"What? No, Boss. I can't." Tony started pacing. "He doesn't trust anyone else yet, but he will."

"It may not be that simple, Anthony." Ducky replied, "The way young Timothy reacted to having an exam done suggests there was possibly more going on in his childhood then what is in his personal file."

"Yeah, I know." tony huffed as he sat down on the sofa only to jump back to his feet when there was a crash from the kitchen.

The three older men rushed into the kitchen to find Timmy standing next to the counter, staring down at the broken glass all over the floor.

"Timothy, do not move my dear boy." Ducky spoke softly, hoping not to spook the little boy.

"I'm sorry!" Timmy finally looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "It was an accident! I didn't mean it!"

"We know, Timmy." Tony took a step forward, only to see Timmy take a step back, right onto a piece of glass.

"Tim, don't move. We don't want you to cut your feet on the glass." Gibbs moved towards the pantry where he knew Tim kept the broom and dust pan.

Tony stepped closer again and sighed in relief when Timmy didn't move back again. He reached out for the little boy and gently lifted him off the ground. Turning back towards the other two men, he took the crying five year old and headed for the bathroom. Gibbs went about cleaning up the glass, worried they were going to have more trouble then he first suspected after learning and seeing for himself his youngest agent reduced to a five year old.

In the bathroom, Tony sat Timmy down on the closed lid of the toilet before crouching down in front of him.

"Hey, there is no need to cry. It was an accident."

Timmy sniffled and nodded but kept his gaze down.

"Let's check your foot and make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Tony gently took hold of Timmy's ankle and lifted his foot up to get a good look at the bottom of his foot. There was little to no blood and Tony was thankful for that. He was sure Ducky would've been able to help if there was any real damage that didn't need a hospital, but Tony also knew that just the exam had freaked the little boy out. Instead he grabbed the first aid kit his friend kept under the bathroom sink and went about cleaning the little boy's foot.

"Once Ziva gets back, we'll get you out of this big shirt and into some clothes that actually fit you."

Timmy finally looked up at him. "Can I take a bath?"

Tony smiled, "Sure. We'll get a bath ready for ya when she gets back."

It wasn't much longer before there was a knock on the bathroom door. Tony turned to see Ziva standing there, holding up clothes for Timmy to change into, underwear and socks included. She handed them over to Tony.

"There are three bags of clothes on the bed and some shoes." She told him, "I have also bought him some toys."

Tony nodded, "Thanks, Zee. We're going to get him in the bath real fast."

After giving them a smile, Ziva turned and left the room. Tony set the clothes on the bathroom sink before stepping over to the tub to fill it with warm water. Once that was ready he helped Timmy into the tub before sitting down on the toilet. He didn't want to stay in the room while the little boy was taking a bath but he knew he needed to. He was going to have to help him wash his hair. As he thought that, he saw movement at the door and looked up to find Gibbs handing over a cup.

"Um, thanks." Tony took the cup, a little confused.

"Use that to fill with water when washing his hair." Gibbs replied, "Make sure his eyes are covered and mouth is closed so no soap get in them."

Tony nodded, "Oh, right. Yeah, okay thanks, Boss."

Gibbs nodded before leaving them once again. Tony turned back to Timmy to find the little boy was watching him. Tony smiled before going about to wash the boy's hair, making sure none of the soap got into his eyes or mouth like Gibbs had told him. Once the bath was over, he wrapped a towel around Timmy and lifted him out of the tub, standing him next to the sink. Once the little boy was dried off, Tony helped him into his new clothes that consisted of blue jeans and a Transformers shirt. Timmy seemed to like the choice Ziva had made with the shirt as he was smiling while staring down at the shirt once he was wearing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** When Tim is reduced to a 5 year-old the team learns of the abusive past he's been hiding and Tony must step up when he is the only one little Timmy trusts.  
**Categories:** AU, Established Tiva. Family, hurt/comfort, angst, drama. Season 6.  
**Warnings:** Mentions past child abuse.  
**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. I know some of you were waiting for more Ziva in the story and I hope this and the next chapter satisfy ya. Also this is between the episodes of "Caged" and "Broken Bird" just to clear up exactly when in season 6 this is taking place.

* * *

"Why don't we go and see what else Ziva has bought for you?" Tony took hold of the little boy's hand once again and led him back into the bedroom where a few bags from the store laid on the bed.

Hoisting Timmy up onto the bed, Tony started pulling things out of the bags, setting them down near Timmy as the little boy started checking them out. There were a few toy cars and trucks, coloring books with washable crayons and markers, a few kids board games and sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, Tony found a big box of LEGO's. While Timmy was occupied with the toy cars and trucks Tony started going through the clothes. Ziva had gotten seven different outfits, two packs of socks and underwater each and three pairs of shoes. He also found mittens, a hat and a winter coat. Tony knew they were needed as it was only January.

"These are all for me?" Timmy's question brought him out of his thoughts and Tony looked up at the little boy.

"Yeah, Buddy. Ziva bought them for you to play with." Tony smiled.

A huge smile appeared on Timmy's face as he actually started playing with the toy cars and trucks. Tony went back to folding all the clothes before trying to decide where to put them. Since he had basically already agreed with Gibbs and Ducky that he would be the one to take care of five year old Timmy, he wasn't sure if he'd take the little boy back to his apartment where there was clearly no real room for a child, if they would go and live with Gibbs since he did have the extra room, or if they would stay at Tim's apartment. It was something he knew he would have to talk to Gibbs about.

"Tony?"

Looking up once again, Tony found Timmy sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, watching him.

"What's up?"

Timmy tilted his head slightly to the right. "When is my momma coming back to get me?"

"Um..."

Tony had no idea what to tell the kid. He knew the question would be coming sooner or later, but he also wasn't expecting the five year old to be so calm when asking when his parents would be back for him. Tony knew he was doing a horrible imitation of a fish out of water as he looked between Timmy and the bedroom door which was currently closed. Tony figured it was so the other adults could talk without the kid hearing them.

"Um, why don't you keep playing. I have to talk to my boss about something."

Before waiting for Timmy to respond, Tony was out the door, closing it behind him. As he turned back towards the living room he came face to face with Gibbs. Gibbs was just watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's asking when his mom is coming back to get him." Tony whispered since they were still standing in front of the bedroom door. "I don't know what to tell him, Boss. I'm not you, I'm not good with kids."

"You're doing fine, DiNozzo."

"And what happens if he gets hurt or sick and needs to be taken to the hospital? What am I suppose to tell everyone when they ask who he is? What are we going to tell his family? What if... Thanks, Boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head as he started to calm down.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded, "Ducky has gone to make up some fake documents for Tim in case he needs to go to the hospital. You are being placed as his legal guardian."

"And if anyone asks why and how I'm his guardian?"

"You do not have to worry about anyone back at the yard. Most agents already know what has happened to Tim and Agent Mira." Ziva replied as Gibbs and Tony joined her in the kitchen.

"How?" Tony asked as they all sat around the table with mugs of coffee.

"When Agent Mira was found in her apartment, agents Balboa and Lewis took her back to the yard." Ziva stated, "Many agents saw her and word got around."

"As in we should be expecting Abby soon to check on Tim?"

"Ducky will be cutting her off before that happens. With the way Tim has reacted to our presence I need to talk with her first." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded, "There is something else that is bothering me. Where would we be staying? I mean, my apartment isn't built for more then one person. Tim has a second bedroom here but Boss, I really don't think I can do this alone."

"You will not be alone, Tony. I will help as much as Tim allows." Ziva stated.

"Thanks, Zee."

"You'll have all of us to help Tony but like we've told you, he trusts you most." Gibbs added.

Tony nodded again and took a sip of his coffee as Gibbs continued.

"Vance wants to see us today."

"All of us? Tim included?"

"You and Ziva take Tim out for lunch before heading in." Gibbs stood and finished off his coffee before setting the cup into the sink.

As soon as Gibbs left, Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. They had been dating for almost a year now and even though they knew Gibbs knew all about their relationship, they still didn't like to publicly show it while working. It had been a little hard the first couple of months when they started dating.

"So where should we take Tim for lunch?" Ziva asked.

"Why don't we let him decide." Tony looked over Ziva's shoulder to see the kid standing in the kitchen doorway, shuffling his feet a little. "Hey Tim, come here."

Timmy stepped into the kitchen and walked over to Tony, making sure to stand a little ways from Ziva.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You don't gotta call me _Sir_ kid, it's just Tony." the Senior Field Agent replied. "So, Ziva and I were wondering if there was any place you'd like to go out for lunch?"

Young brilliant green eyes widened. "I can pick?"

"Yes you can, Timmy." Ziva smiled down at the little boy.

Timmy looked between the two adults before turning back to Tony, "Can we go to McDonald's?"

"Sure kid, McDonald's it is." Tony nodded, "Why don't you let Ziva help you with your winter coat and gloves."

Timmy hesitated a moment before nodding and slowly took Ziva's hand as she stood from the table and led the little boy out of the kitchen and back towards the bedroom to get ready for their outing. Tony also stood and took his and Ziva's coffee cups and sat them in the sink with Gibbs'. By the time he had on his own coat, Ziva and Timmy were returning from the bedroom. Timmy had a smile on his face as he held close to Ziva's side.

"All ready to go?" Tony asked as he opened the front door.

"Yes we are." Ziva led Timmy out first and they waited for Tony to lock the apartment up before all three heading down to the street.

When they got there Ziva steered Timmy towards a NCIS company Sedan. She opened the backdoor and helped Timmy inside where he sat down in the newly installed booster seat. Once they were all in the car, Tony headed for the closest McDonald's for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** When Tim is reduced to a 5 year-old the team learns of the abusive past he's been hiding and Tony must step up when he is the only one little Timmy trusts.  
**Categories:** AU, Established Tiva. Family, hurt/comfort, angst, drama. Season 6.  
**Warnings:** Mentions past child abuse.  
**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. Alright, there was a review the other day from a guest that said something I guess I should clear up. They said that Tony is a bit less mean teasing the child (aka Timmy) then usual. I do realize that on the show Tony is usually teasing towards young kids, thinking they need to be "babied" in a way. That is true and there will be a little of that in this story but you must also remember that the child in this story is Tim, his best friend not some random child they are working with. I hope that clears it up for anyone else and for the guest. Thank you.

* * *

Upon stepping into McDonald's with Timmy's hand in his, the little body glued to his side due to the amount of people in the restaurant, Tony ushered them towards the counter. Ziva stayed behind them and Tony had a feeling it was more for their young charge over just following them.

"Tony, why don't you take Tim and find a table." Ziva offered, "I will order for us."

Tony looked back at her then back to the line in front of them. When he looked down at Timmy, he noticed the little boy was looking longingly towards the play place. Turning his attention back to Ziva he nodded.

Ziva smiled before knelling down towards Timmy. "Tim, what would you like to eat?"

Timmy looked at her, "Nuggets, please."

"Okay, Buddy. She'll get you some nuggets why we go get a table and possibly stake out that play thing." Tony smiled as he turned Timmy away from the counter. "Get me a number one, please Ziva."

Ziva stood and nodded as she watched them walk away to find a table before stepping into one of the lines to wait and order. Tony headed straight for the back of the restaurant where the play place was. Seeing only one table free, he walked Timmy towards it and sat down. Timmy pulled the chair out next to Tony and climbed up, his eyes rarely leaving the place set and other kids. Tony laughed at the longing looks.

"You have to take your shoes off before going to play."

Timmy looked back and up at him, "Really?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Just leave them under your chair. You can play until Ziva gets here with the food, then you gotta come and eat."

Timmy quickly nodded as he jumped off the chair, plopped down onto the floor and started pulling at his shoes. Tony watched as Timmy fell onto his back as he pulled the first shoe and then the second off and stuffed them under the table. Within seconds, Timmy was off to play and Tony was left alone at the table. The agent kept his eyes on the little boy as best he could with all the other kids and adults, while also watching for Ziva.

* * *

Tony carried Timmy through the parking lot and into the elevator with Ziva right behind them. After all the playing and eating his lunch, Timmy had fallen asleep against Ziva at McDonald's and Tony had carried him to the car where he slept the whole drive to the yard. They were going straight to the director's office where Vance and Gibbs were waiting for them. Tony was sure Ducky and Abby would also be there.

He was right on the money. As soon as they stepped into the outer office, Pamela ushered them right into Vance's office and closed the door behind them. Gibbs was leaning again the conference table while Ducky, Palmer and Abby were seated at the table, along with Agents Balboa and Ryan Wilson and even young Agent Mira was sitting there, coloring. Vance still sat behind his desk. As soon as she saw them, Abby was out of her seat but before she could take a step forward, Tony shook his head.

"He is asleep." Ziva murmured.

Tony was careful to sit down at the table with Timmy on his lap as the little boy clung to him in his sleep. Ziva quickly sat down at the table next to him as Gibbs took the chair on the other side, causing Abby to sit back down between Ducky and Palmer.

"How is McGee doing?" Abby asked before anything else could be said.

"Good so far." Tony replied, "Thought we'd have a fight on our hands when we had to leave McDonald's but as soon as Ziva told him it was time to leave, he was putting his shoes back on." Tony smirked, "Even said _Yes, Ma'am_ to her."_  
_

"Timothy was always the gentleman." Ducky concluded.

"Even as a five year old apparently." Jimmy added.

"We've gone through a little of his history." Vance got them back on track as he joined them at the table.

"How bad was it?" Tony asked.

"His parents divorced just after Sarah was born." Abby stated, her eyes never leaving Timmy as he slept on Tony's lap.

"Should we be talking about this with McGee in the room?" Ziva asked, looking around at everyone else.

"He's asleep." Tony replied.

"Ziva is right, we shouldn't be talking about this with him in the room, even if he's sleep." Gibbs answered, "Mira shouldn't be either."

Vance nodded agreeing with Ziva and Gibbs. "Mr. Palmer and Miss Sciuto, why don't you two take agents Mc... the children to a conference room."

"Okay!" Abby jumped out of her seat and stepped up to Tony, who stood to hand over the sleeping Timmy.

Olivia Mira stood as Agent Wilson told her to follow them. Jimmy packed up the little girl's coloring utensils and paper before taking her hand and following Abby out of the office with a still sleeping Timmy in her arms. As soon as they were gone and the door was once again closed, the adults got back to the discussion about what they found out about Tim McGee's childhood and what they were now going to do with two young children.


End file.
